Preparations to a New Year
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: Logans POV on "Start of a New Year" because many things were left unsaid.  A tiny bit of M-rating
1. Chapter 1

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter 1**

The jeep couldn't seem to go fast enough. Logan pressed harder on the gas pedal, going from 120kph to 150kph. Still, it would be another half hour before he made it to the mansion… that is, if he didn't crash somewhere first. He dared a glance to his right, to his passenger who seemed to be grinning like a maniac. He shook his head. The events that had lead to Victor sitting next to him in his jeep were nearly surreal…

**LRLRLRLRLR**

Logan hung up his cell. Xavier would be fine, he was in good hands. The barmaid before him brought another beer that he downed. He knew Victor was in the room, but he couldn't bring himself to care. _Let him kill me_. He hunched more in his seat, fingering the patch he'd put on his eye. Patch, they called him now. Another beer was brought, and he thanked her. He didn't know why he'd come here, in the Rockies. Sure, he had a small house built here, but still. "I haven't come back since… since she died…" He trailed off, taking a swing of his beer. He was controlling a part of his healing factor. It wasn't easy, but he was desperate to lose himself in the alcohol.

He could hear Victor and some of his low-life friends laughing somewhere in the back of the bar. He could smell his brother getting closer, but instead of being hit like he'd expected, the man merely sat on a seat next to him.

"If someone's going to kill you, least you could do is put up a fight." Victor said, too quietly for anyone else to hear. "It's no fun otherwise."

Logan heard. There was something different about his brother. _A little less crazy_. He just shook his head.

"Come on, Jimmy, let's play some pool. Loser buys beer."

It took about three games before he started to talk, the alcohol working its magic. Logan started with Xavier's health. He'd always had trouble seeing his friends start to grow old and die. "Can't separate his own thoughts anymore. Doctors say he's a schizophrenic, so I left him with Moira. No one knows. It's better they don't know."

A man walked in then, the wind pushing against the door and letting snow blow inside, as he tried to close it again. "A real storm's brewing out there!" He exclaimed, heading for the bartender.

Victor and Logan shared a small smile at that. They didn't think Storm was around, but still. Logan's smirk quickly disappeared though. "Antarctica." The word was whispered softly as he took a shot at a striped ball. It hit the number eight ball and he won the game.

"Antarctica?" Victor spoke a little louder. "That what's got you this down?"

Logan shrugged. He had a feeling Victor was up to something. They never spoke like this, not since… A memory came to mind. The day he'd left Striker's team because he'd had enough of the kill. Victor hadn't taken it well.

"This got something with the kid your friends left to die?" There was smirk in the voice that made Logan growl as he racked up the balls again.

"There something you want, bub?" Logan growled out, taking another pull of his beer.

Victor made his shot. Three of them found their way into the pockets. He was stripes again. "I decided I'd start my own group of mercenaries somewhere. Thought you could join in the fun, like old times?" He took a swing of his beer. Unlike Logan, though, it was obvious his healing factor was working.

Logan shrugged. "Not like I got much left anyway."

Victor stared at him a moment before smirking again. "You could always ask that pretty boy to join in. You know… the thief. I heard he crawled back to the mansion three months ago."

Logan froze in his shot, staring back at Victor to see for any signs of lies. There wasn't any. He dropped the pool stick and headed out, kicking his healing factor back online. He climbed into his jeep, Victor jumping in after him, a smug look on his face. After a quick stop to get their things, they were on the road.

**LRLRLRLRLR**

As they neared the mansion, Victor handed him a phone number before jumping out, saying he couldn't be caught with a bunch of white hats. Logan didn't care. His thoughts had only one name, one face, Remy's.

He parked his jeep in its usual place, running up the stairs to where Remy's room should be. It had taken him days to make it, and he wasn't going to miss another moment. As he approached Remy's room, the only one on the floor except his own, his senses told him something was wrong. Remy wasn't there. He frowned. He knew Victor hadn't lied to him and yet… He shook his head, making his way all around the mansion trying to pick up the sent. Nothing. It was late though, and he didn't want to wake up his teammates. _He's probably out drinking_, Logan thought, heading outside for a smoke. He hadn't decided what to tell Remy yet.

Looking out over the fresh snow, he spotted Bobby coming over from the distance. Logan frowned. There was nothing over there except the boathouse he'd stopped working on when Xavier had started getting severely ill. He heighted his senses. He could hear Bobby laughing about something, and then a phrase hit him like a rock. "Stupid thief, it's about time you froze to death."

Logan growled. Bobby hadn't seen him as he entered the mansion. Logan started running. He had a bad feeling about all of this. As he approached the boathouse, he picked up Remy's heartbeat. It was slowing. He picked up the pace.

He tried to open the door, but when it wouldn't budge he kicked it. He spotted Remy in front of the fireplace. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the fact that it had been frozen over. He picked up Remy, noticing how cold he was even wrapped up in his sheets. He was falling asleep and his heartbeat was slowing. Logan hurried to drag him outside, back to the mansion where it was safe. "Don't worry Gumbo, everything'll be fine, I promise. I'm back now. Won't leave ya again. Gonna take ya somewhere ya can get warm again. Ya'll be safe. I'll keep ya safe."

Logan headed for his room. Placing Remy on the bed, he removed the boots and trench-coat before pulling the sheets over the young man. He turned the thermostat up higher, around thirty Celsius, before sitting on a chair and tuning his hearing to Remy's heartbeat. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, even though he found the sudden heat unbearable. Remy needed it, though.

When Logan woke up, he took a moment to realise where he was. He smiled when he spotted Remy laying on his front, taking up the whole bed. He even had one of Logan's pillows in his arms. He shook his head, remembering why Remy wasn't in his own bed, but in Logan's. "Damn boathouse." He mumbled, stretching his sore muscles. He lowered the thermostat as he left the room, heading for the kitchen to talk some sense into his teammates.

When he entered the kitchen, he spotted Hank and Ororo chatting about some book. When they noticed him, Ororo stood up and hugged him. He could smell the sorrow pouring of her in waves. "Logan, it's so good to see you. You have to talk to Remy, make him see reason, please." She stepped back a little, and Logan frowned. This wasn't something he'd expected. "He's in the boathouse. I've tried to convince him to return here, where it's warm, but Jean said he doesn't want to see me. You're his best friend, Logan. Please talk to him, make him come back." She hugged him again, and Logan could smell the tears she was trying to hold back.

He took a seat at the table, looking to Hank to see which side he was on. The doctor shook his head. He smelt of sadness as well. "It must be very hard on him. What we did was unforgivable. The mere fact that Remy is willing to live on the grounds is a clear sign that he wishes to reintegrate our little mismatch family, but you have to understand, my dear, that it will take time for him to forgive us, even more to trust us again. Personally, I don't think we deserve any of his friendship. We can only try to show him that we do care for him. That is, after all, the reason why Scott has allowed him into the boathouse and does not wish us to pressure him into returning."

Logan growled. At Ororo's and Hanks's looks, he waved them off, showing it wasn't at them he was growling. "If you are upset with my brother…" Ororo started, defiantly as the door opened.

"Logan, it's good to see you back." He heard Jean speak as she entered together with Scott and Bobby.

Logan stood, blocking the kitchen door once they'd entered. "Can it, Red." Jean turned, surprise written on everyone's face. Logan shook his head. He loved her, but no one hurt what he considered his, and as far as he was concerned, Remy was his. "There's a few things I'd like to know. How about we start off with Remy? I hear he's back. How long's he been here?" He growled out, some of his rage surfacing. He could smell Remy make his way closer to them, but he wanted answers.

Scott frowned at him, a hand reaching up for his glasses just to be on the safe side. "What does it matter to you if he's back or not? It's not like you're ever around anyway." He bit back.

Logan growled and let his claws snick out before grounding out an answer, loudly. "What, you didn't think I'd like to know he was back, Cyke? And you stuff him in my boathouse? You got any idea how freezing it is in there? There's no insulation in that place yet!"

"I don't see what you're making such a big deal about, Logan?" Bobby sat on the counter, yawning like he didn't have a care.

"Shut-up Bobby." It was a growl, a fierce growl. "I'll deal with you later." His mind brought out an image of a frozen fireplace and Iceman murmuring about wanting Remy dead.

He took a deep breath, letting some of the tension out before he spoke again, much calmer. "I brought him back to the mansion, he's in my room. No one goes in without permission, got that? Kid needs warmth and sleep. Anyone got a problem with that?" He growled again to make his point, sending his blades back into his body with a snick.

Scott advanced on him, anger poring off in waves but at least he'd let go of his glasses. "Don't you talk to me like that, Logan! Have you forgotten what that thief did?"

Logan growled, remembering what he used to be, remembering what the Wolverine used to do with Sabertooth, and remembering how they'd started to get along again. "We all got dark pasts, Cyke, and sometimes they come back to kick us. You really think the Professor would be proud of you right now? Treating one of our own like that?"

He turned, no waiting for a reply. Slamming the door open, he grabbed Remy's arm a little more roughly than he'd wanted. He took a breath to calm himself as he lead Remy away from the team and the threat he could feel rising. "You're supposed to be in bed, kid." His tone was far gentler than before, and he felt a sort of self-satisfaction that Remy wasn't arguing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on…

**Chapter 2**

Once they'd re-entered his room, Logan ordered Remy back to the bed as he sat to watch from the chair. He could tell the young man was unnerved by the turn of events. Even though Remy was tired, Logan could tell by the way he moved that the Cajun was on the defensive. Logan pretended not to notice. _He's probably waiting for the shoe to drop. Sorry, darlin' but that just aint gonna happen._

He watched the thief fall asleep, burying himself into the bed. Logan sighed. God he wished he could be the bed right now. He'd hated the fact that Remy had gone out with Rogue, knowing the thief could do so much better. That relationship had be a sever strain on his bond with Rogue. Every time she yelled at him, hit him, belittled him, he hated her a little more. He'd wanted the kid ever since Storm had brought him to the mansion. The only reason he hadn't done anything with the kid back then was because of just that. The kid had still been just a kid. And then he'd been with Rogue and Logan had thought for sure his chance had passed him. "Not this time though, bub." He growled loudly as a knock came at the door. He could smell the ex on the other side. She knocked again and he growled louder. She left.

It was only two hours later that Hank and Ororo made their way to his room. He went to sit on the bed. Shaking the Cajun awake, he couldn't help but smile at the sleepy face. Remy smiled back. "Beast and 'Ro want to talk to ya, kid. You want to see them or do you want me to make them leave?"

The light shock in Remy's eyes tightened his chest. "Really, homme? Dey want to talk to me?"

Logan nodded as he made his way to the door, letting the two visitors in. They didn't stay long, Jean calling them back through her telepathy. Still, they'd been apologising the whole time, and Storm couldn't seem to stop holding onto Remy. Logan felt a ping of jealousy rise up and he squashed it down. She was making Remy smile, and that was more important. Of course, the kid didn't seem to understand why they were the ones apologising.

They'd passed by a few other times during the day, and each time he'd wait to get Remy's permission before letting them in. They never stayed more than ten minutes at a time, Jean calling them for this or that.

Finally it was starting to get late. Logan had been worried a little about the amount of sleep Remy had been getting during the day, but Hank had told him enough times about the effects of straining yourself when he'd complained about the lack of stamina from the team. He turned to Remy who'd been reading a book Hank had brought him, in spite of the thief's protests that he hadn't given the last one back. "Alright kid, how bout you get a hot bath? I'll go get your stuff from my boathouse." He'd barely talked all day and his voice was rougher than he'd wanted, even with his calmed state and lighter mood. Remy nodded, his shoulders slumped as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom. Logan couldn't bare the look of defeat as he left. He'd have to do better, he decided.

As he made his way to the boathouse, he grabbed his cell and called out a number. Someone he knew could cheer the Cajun up. "Hey, Blue-boy, it's Logan… Just wanted to know when you're planning on getting over here… Think you could speed up things with your powers? Remy could really use your special brand of holiday cheers. Tomorrow, then? Make sure you take a red bull before crossing the ocean. I wouldn't want ya to drown. See you later, then…"

Logan made his way around the boathouse. The chimney had been blocked tight with ice, and he knew that meant Bobby. At least the stove could bring in some heat. Checking it, he traced the wires out of the house and noted they'd been tempered so it wouldn't work. That was Bishop's work, maybe Forge. There was a tub to take a bath and Logan didn't want to think about that too much. The water had to be brought from the lake and… Logan shook his head. _I'd rather think he didn't bath than imagine him taking a bath that cold._ His thoughts moved over to Remy in his bath right now, soaping himself, his muscles relaxed in the heat. _He'd be completely naked in there. He might even be hard right now, moaning as he lathes his balls with soap, one hand going up and down his shaft…_ Logan shook his head. _Now's not the time to think of that_, he decided, rearranging himself in his pants.

He grabbed Remy's things including his clothes, decided he'd at least put them in the dryer tomorrow.

Back in the room, he was surprised Remy wasn't already in bed. He knocked on the door. "Whenever you're done, kid. I need to take a shower."

It took about five minutes for Remy to exit. The boxers clinging to his body highlighted very well the parts Logan had been thinking about for years now. He was still wet, Logan noted. "Der you go homme. It's all yours." He hurried to say, stepping out of the way.

Logan frowned and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed his towel and threw it back at Remy. "You could've dried yourself off first." He'd managed to get his tone light, even though he worried about all the different illnesses Remy could get being wet, naked and in the cold of winter. He shook his head. _I've got to stop hanging around Hank so much._ At least Remy had relaxed a little.

It took him fifteen minutes to get in and out of the shower, turning his senses off so the sent of Remy wouldn't assault him and revive his raging hard-on. When he came out, he grabbed the towel Remy had set on a chair and dried himself. His senses were still off. Only when he grabbed his boxers and climbed into bed did he turn them back on.

He smelt the defeat coming from Remy and only had a moment to wonder what was going on before the man spoke. "Alright, homme, how do you want it?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow as he got comfortable under the covers. "What, you offering to read me a bed time story? Tuck me in?" He knew what Remy was implying, and if he smelt that bad over it, Logan knew he didn't stand a chance after all with the man of his dreams.

They stared at one another for a few seconds before Logan shook his head and turned over, facing the wall. "Night, kid."

He could feel Remy still crisp and he forced himself to fall asleep. Maybe if he slept, Remy would go to sleep as well.

Suddenly, he woke up in a tank filled with water. He wanted to scream, but the liquid seeped into his mouth. It wasn't water; it didn't taste like it. He didn't know where he was. He was standing, but he was also drowning in water that wasn't water. In front of him, he could see men in white coats smiling and laughing. He tried to move. There were needles in his arms and he wanted to scream again but he couldn't. The liquid would make him drown.

Then, the pain started to loosen. The water was thinning out, turning into air to let him breath. The needles in his arms were gone, replaced by a feeling much softer, kinder. He wasn't standing anymore. He was sitting in a meadow, his byke at his side. The faces in front of him seemed too merged and turned into a young man with auburn hair. He was smiling, working on his own byke. All thoughts of his drowning left him. It was safe here. It was peaceful. It was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on…

**Chapter 3**

Logan woke up later than usual, but refreshed. There was a spicy scent under his nose and he took a whiff of it, tightening his hold on the person in his arm. _Person?_ Logan opened his eyes. He was lying on top of a slender body with auburn hair. "Remy." He barely heard his own whisper, snuggling closer to kiss the man on the neck before standing up. He tried not to move the bed too much, and smiled when Remy snuggled deeper in the covers, frowning at the lack of heat.

Dressing, he took the bag with Remy's clothes and headed for the basement. They were cold, some a little damp. _Remy deserves better than this._ As he waited for the dryer to finish, Scott arrived with a load of his own. Logan knew Jean hated doing laundry.

"Hey Logan, I just wanted to apologise about yesterday. I've been a little edgy these days, trouble in paradise, you know?" Scott started as Logan took out the laundry. He shrugged. Something was off with the leader, he could smell it. "Do you have any news on the Professor? Do you know where he might be?"

"Sorry, Cyke, can't help you." He gruffed out as he got ready to leave.

"Hey, Logan, wait. I was hoping that since you're back, you could do a session in the Danger Room against Bobby and Warren. They've been going easy on their training these days and I want to kick them back into gear, you know?"

Scott couldn't see him, but he smiled. It wasn't a very pleasant one either. "Sure, Cyke. I'll be there in twenty."

He headed back to his room, taking the time to put away the clothes and writing a note for Remy. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't like the Cajun couldn't take care of himself, and he wouldn't really care if he wasn't there.

"_Off to Danger Room_

_Logan"_

He took a final look at Remy, who was clinging to his pillow again. He pulled the sheets up a little higher before leaving. He figured the kid would be okay for a few hours. _He'll probably still be sleeping by the time I get back_, Logan laughed.

When Logan entered the Danger Room, Bobby and Warren were already waiting for him. "Hello Logan." He and Warren had never really gotten along. "Are you still sleeping with the trash? I'd be careful if I were you. You don't know what's been in his mouth and up that ass."

Bobby grinned. Logan growled, his feral side climbing inside. "Can it Wings." He managed to spit out.

"So I take it he's that good of a whore…"

The last word was taking out of him with a gust of wind as Logan knocked him over, seconds before the Danger Room sequence activated. Bobby jumped over to help Warren, and Logan let his claws rip. He wouldn't kill them, but they'd need to see Hank after he was through with them.

It was only an hour later that the sequence stopped, and Logan felt his blood boiling. He'd only just gotten started. "That's all for today, guys." Scott's voice broke through the intercom.

Bobby and Warren helped each other out and into the changing rooms. Logan followed slowly, biting at his cigar. "Logan, could Jean and I talk to you a moment?" Scott asked as he entered.

Logan stared at him, nodding slowly as he tried to find his angle. Bobby and Warren left to get breakfast. The two of them walked towards the observational booth of the Danger Room to meet up with Jean who was monitoring Bishop and Forge.

"Logan, I'm glad you agreed to come." Logan raised an eyebrow, falling into a defensive stance. He didn't like how Jean was starting this. "We have to talk about Remy. We think he's changed sides. He's dangerous, Logan. You know what he's capable of. We think he may still be working with Sinister. Have you noticed how he's never able to attack him, how Sinister still seems to hold one over him? I'm not saying he should go back to the boathouse, but we need to keep our distance. He might be stealing our secrets. You know he's good at that."

Logan growled loud enough at that to make her stop. He couldn't believe her. He shook his head. He didn't want to have this conversation, especially so soon after a work out. He left. He heard Jean and Scott call for him to come back, but he knew if he did the outcome wouldn't be pretty. At least he knew for sure where these two stood.

He entered the kitchen to see Hank, Remy and Ororo making small talk over breakfast. He quickly joined them, making a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, beans, coffee and orange juice. He sat down next to Remy and saw the other man physically relax at his presence. He smiled at that.

Just as he was about to start eating, a blue hand reached out and stole half of his bacon. The sudden smoke announced that Kurt had arrived. "Gleetings friends! 'Tis good to see you all again."

Logan smiled back, noticing the weary eyes of his friend. The man looked exhausted and he figured that teleporting over the ocean could do that to a man. Kurt had managed to make the whole trip in one night after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on…

**Chapter 4**

Breakfast had finished smoothly as Ororo and Remy left to see her plants. Before Hank and Kurt could leave, Logan stood up. "Hey, Blue, when's the last time Remy had his turn in the Danger Room?"

Hank stopped, brows furrowing as he thought. "I believe it would have to be before the trial." He said slowly. "Scott indicated that our dear Acadian did not wish to partake in this bit of activity with us. I didn't believe him then and I certainly don't now."

Logan nodded to himself. "I'm not sure what's up with Cyke and Red, but I don't trust them when it comes to Gumbo." He turned to Kurt, then, a light grin on his face. "Ya look exhausted, bub. How 'bout ya get some sleep. We'll do a bit of training tonight. You, me and Remy, how's that?"

Kurt yawned at that, nodding his head. "Yes, that does seem nice." He grinned.

"Good. And Kurt? Thanks. You don't know how much this means to him… or me." Kurt nodded back as they left the room, just in time to see Rogue and Bobby walk in hand-in-hand.

The rest of the day had been quiet, Remy spending most of his time with Ororo, Kurt and even Hank. Logan felt a bit of jealousy at that. He was the one taking care of Remy; the least the man could do in return was pay him attention. He shook his head. That wasn't supposed to matter. _Remy's happy, ya should be happy for 'im._ He headed for the boathouse again, the only place he knew he'd get any privacy. He flipped his cell open and dialled for three of his friends. He wanted to warn them about what was going on in the mansion, make sure which side these two were on.

When he called the third number, a young woman picked up. "Hey, Jubs, it's me." He heard her squeal, happiness flooding through the phone. "Did you know Remy was back? … Why am I not surprised? … Scott and Jean seem to be doing that a lot lately… I don't trust them right now, not with Rems…" Jubilee said something over the phone and he laughed at that. "I can't hide anything from ya, can I? … Doesn't really matter though, not right now anyway… I don't think he feels like that for me… Look, Jubs, I got to go. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up the phone, heading back to the mansion to see about some food.

Most of the team had decided to go out for supper, and Logan was thankful for that. He and Ororo had made supper for Kurt, Hank, Remy and themselves. "Hey, kid, Kurt and I were wondering if ya'd like to do some training with us tonight. I wanted to try this new team sequence I saw Bishop and Forge working on this morning."

Remy's eyes widened, his eyes sparkling with new life. Logan smiled at that. "Remy would love to go training wit you hommes. If you're sure, dat is…"

Logan smiled and nodded. "Good. I figured an hour after we're done eating. Wouldn't want ya and Kurt to get a cramp, right?"

"I'll be sure to monitor the three of you, friends, with a light medical kit on hand should anything arise." Hank added.

Logan felt great. The workout had gone perfectly. It had been a time-limit sequence and even the computer had stated they'd beaten the record by a few minutes. He knew Bishop would be pissed at that but it didn't matter right now. Remy smelt excited and he looked like part of his old self. This had been good for the kid, that's all that mattered.

He let Remy go up to his room alone, wanting to smoke a final cigar before calling it a night. He needed to steady his nerves. They'd be sleeping together again tonight and he needed to be calm to not jump the Cajun. After all, he'd told Jubs there was just friendship between the two of them.

Finally, he shook his head and headed to bed. As he crossed Bobby and Warren, both smirking, he knew something was wrong. He hurried a little more to his room, catching Remy mumbling. "No, Remy needs to do dis. Remy needs to take his place back." He smelt of sadness and a bit of fear.

Logan's heart sunk as he entered the room, noting Remy's bowed head and slumped shoulders as he held his clothes to him. "What you going on about, Cajun?" He asked, pretending he didn't notice the misery coming from the man.

Remy stood up a little too fast, the pile of clothes still in his hands. "Not much, homme. Remy just tinks he should move to a new room is all." His voice was cheerful, his expression a little forced, but his scent betrayed him. _Too much fear_, Logan noted.

Logan quirked an eyebrow as he walked a little closer to Remy, still giving him space. "You alright, kid? There's really no hurry." His voice was gruff, concerned and a little put out. _I want you to stay. Damn, please just stay here with me._

Remy shook his head, making a detour around Logan as he headed for the door. "Everyt'in is fine homme, no worries. Gambit, he tanks you for de help, but he needs to settle back in. Can't sleep wit you forever, non?" It wasn't a total lie, Logan could smell that much, but he wasn't telling the truth either.

Logan tried to keep his emotions in check, but he couldn't help but feel a little upset. _Come on, Logan, snap out of it. The kid was scared enough ta sleep with you the first time, what makes you think he'll stay a second time?_ He didn't say a thing as he watched Remy pick a room closest to the stairs. _In case ya need a fast exit, huh._ Logan turned back into his room.

Logan climbed under the covers, letting his sense of smell take over. The sheets and the pillows still smelt like the kid and Logan didn't think he'd ever wash them again. He might not be able to sleep with Remy, but this was the next best thing. His scent was everywhere. He let the smell lull him to sleep.

His eyes opened only to shut at the sting of the water around him. He was in a tank somewhere. He wanted to scream, but the liquid seeped into his mouth. It wasn't water, it didn't taste like it. He didn't know where he was. He forced his eyes open again, trying to figure out what was happening to him. He was standing, but he was also drowning in water that wasn't water. In front of him, he could see men in white coats smiling and laughing. He tried to move. There were needles in his arms and he wanted to scream again but he couldn't. The liquid would make him drown. He wasn't sure how, but metal claws popped out of his hands and the excruciating pain made him scream that much louder. To Hell with drowning.

Everything disappeared. He looked around him. He was sitting on a bed, the covers thrown on the ground. The light of the moon was coming from his open window. His claws were out. He stared at them for a moment. He was used to getting this particular nightmare but… _there wasn't one last night. At least, not one I can remember._

He looked at the clock. It was already past midnight, but he knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. Not like that. Not alone. "I know ya don't want me, but I just need one more good night's sleep. Just one more. I won't bother ya again after that, I promise." He whispered to himself, heading down the hall.

As he approached Remy's room, the kid had probably forgotten it was really his, he smelt the tears, the shame and the worry. Logan opened the door, adjusting his eyes to the dark so he could spot Remy on the bed. The waves of fear that came from the man made his heart clench. He almost turned back, but he needed the Cajun so much. "Hey, kid, you awake?" When he didn't get a verbal answer, just a change in heartbeat, he tried again, a little louder. "Remy?"

"Yea, homme." His voice trembled.

Logan frowned at that. He didn't want the man to be afraid of him. Still, he closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. "Look, kid, I know you want to adjust right now, but I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight. Don't rightly know what you did last night, but I've never slept so good." He was desperate and he knew Remy could feel it.

He saw Remy nod and heard the sharp intake of breath like someone trying to steady themselves. "Sure, homme, whatever you want."

Logan felt the stress leave him as he climbed into the bed. He wanted to show Remy that he didn't mean any harm, though, and kept close to the edge of the bed before falling asleep. He was safe now. He'd watch over Remy during the day, and maybe Remy would watch over him at night from time to time. He could only hope not to screw anything up.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on…

**Chapter 5**

Logan woke up early. In spite of how his night had started, he'd still managed to get a good rest. He smelled the air around him and noticed just how spicy it was. Looking down to his chest, he smiled as he noticed the weight he was feeling was that of half of Remy's body. He let his senses roam free, wanting to remember everything about the man. When he felt Remy's heartbeat start to change, he let go to fake sleep. Maybe if the Cajun thought he was asleep he could spend a few more minutes just feeling him. He picked up some sadness before Remy inched even closer to him, rubbing his face to his chest.

Logan couldn't help it. He let his hand drift to Remy's head, stroking the silky smooth hair. When he felt the man start to relax and even let out a small sigh, Logan let himself wrap the body in his arms to hold him tighter. He didn't want to think about losing the man he loved, the man he'd loved for so long. He took a good whiff of Remy's hair before letting go completely and opening his eyes. At least he knew he'd have this memory for the rest of his days.

"Hey there kid." He smiled, pretending like he hadn't been fully awake for a while now. He still kept an arm around the Cajun's waist, stopping him from getting up. He could smell the misery start to come off in waves from the man, but Logan forced himself to keep smiling, to pretend he didn't know. "Sorry about last night kid. Look, I won't come knocking again, alright? I just…" Logan couldn't keep looking at him and averted his eyes. It killed him to know he'd found a happiness forbidden to him. He was the only one who'd ever kept the nightmares at bay, and yet Logan had to face the fact that it couldn't or wouldn't happen again. "I've dealt with the nightmares, I'll just keep dealing."

Logan sat up, pushing Remy off him. He may love the man, but being this close and knowing the man didn't want him was getting harder to deal with. He could feel his animal instincts raging, wanting to just take what it considered his. That was all good and well out in the animal kingdom, but he didn't want to be accused of rape. Getting ready to stand and leave, his nose picked up a lot of warring feeling coming off Remy. He took a long look, taking notice of the fear, the loathing, the pity, the distress, the regret and finally settling with a tired acceptance. Logan wasn't sure he liked that.

Logan watched as Remy finally shook his head, noticed the brightness in his eyes from the unshed tears. "It's alright, homme." He whispered, voice braking slightly. "Gambit… He… He don't mind." Remy turned his head away and Logan smelt the fear and the acceptance coming from the man.

He was surprised when Remy finally raised his head to look at him again, eyes nearly ablaze, before the young mutant's lips reached his. Logan grasped his head, letting some of his need come out as he kissed back. Then, just as suddenly, he pushed Remy away, keeping him back with a hand on his arm. "Gambit, you don't have to do this." He knew his voice sounded rough, contradicting his words with his feelings. Still, if Remy thought he needed to pay Logan back, he wouldn't have it. He wouldn't take what he dreamed off, not if it was in terms of payment, not if it was in terms of obligation. Remy deserved better.

His heart clenched as Remy shook his head. "Non, Gambit… Gambit's fine wit dis, honest." The voice shook with raging emotions and Logan was at a lost to pinpoint the more dominant one. He watched as Remy bowed his head, his animal instincts wanting to take the pain away from what it considered his mate. "Gambit…" Remy went on, and Logan fought down a snarl realising the Cajun was probably too unstable to use his emphatic abilities properly and realise what was going on. "He scared of a lot a tings, homme, but he forgets to get scared when you're here." He lifted his head again, and Logan noticed Remy's determination start to come back before their lips touched again.

Logan fought himself and pushed Remy back again. He knew if the Cajun kissed him one last time he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Taking a deep breath, he stared back at the man before him. "If you're sure, Rems, I'll take everything ya've got ta offer." A smile crept over his face as he saw more than smelt the tension in Remy's muscles slip away.

Remy kissed him again, and Logan slowly pushed him down on his back, crawling on top. He needed the man and could feel the desperation in his new lover coming back to him in waves. He could smell the unshed tears and could practically hear Remy saying Thank you over and over in spite of their intertwined tongues. A hand wrapped itself around his back and another tightened over his mesh of hair, pulling him closer. Logan let up his head, letting the man gather his breath again before diving back in to taste the cigarette smoke and the hot spices of Cajun food. _Too little_, he thought. _Kid hasn't been eating enough I'll bet_.

He let his hands roam over the smaller body under him, playing with the nipples and rubbing the bare thighs. He lent even closer, needing his whole body to be in contact with the man he loved. He could hear Remy gasp at the touch of his hands. He could hear the light stream of French babble Remy probably wasn't away was leaving his mouth. Logan let his hands glide up the legs to where the met the body and grinned as Gambit thrust into him, moaning.

Logan lowered himself even closer, pinning his lover to the bed. As the broke off another kiss, Logan began kissing Remy's neck. He moved lower, kissing a shoulder, letting his tongue play with his chest, twirling over the nipples. He heard Remy groan at the ministration. A hand found its way to Logan's head, pulling him downwards. Logan obeyed, moving lower as his hands continued to rube Remy's inner thighs, opening him wider.

The intercom rang.

Logan growled low in his throat, angry at the interruption. He knew it had to be Jean, she had to have located him and didn't like the fact that he was this close to Remy. He shook his head. He'd deal with her later. Right now, there was a body that needed to be conquered. His mouth took the place of his hands, kissing his way up the legs. His hands had found something else to play with that was covered under a thin material. He grinned, watching Remy trust himself into those hands. He head was drawn back as he moaned. "Please… thank you… please, Dieu merci… so good… please more… please Logan, so good… je t'aime, oui je t'aime… please…" The words were soft, whispered with need that turned on Logan even more.

The intercom rang again. Logan couldn't believe it. With a loud growl, he ripped it out of the wall and cast it aside.

Remy moaned at the loss and Logan hurried back to him. His hands traced the man's waist, slowly pulling down the boxers as his mouth returned to the body, kissing every inch of flesh that was uncovered. Finally, the penis sprang up from the boxers and Logan held it, tasting the sides of it. The musk was stronger and he was toppling over with the smell. He loved the smell of this man and he craved the taste even more. There was a light push at his mind but he ignored it. Instead, he let his mouth hover over the shaft, he tongue flicking over the tip again and again. He nearly moaned as Remy thrust up, shoving himself into the waiting mouth.

"_Logan, we need to have an X-Men reunion, now! Leave Gambit behind, he isn't part of the team right now."_

Logan pushed away, careful of the thrusting shaft in his mouth, before letting go of a rage-filled growl. The nerve of that woman sometimes…

The sudden wave of fear coming from Remy calmed him instantly. He was hard, and he'd nearly brought Remy over the edge. Instead, the fear the mutant was feeling was making both of them go soft. Logan growled, disgusted with himself for having brought this fear to Remy.

Hurrying back to the bed, he grabbed Remy's head for another mind-blowing kiss. Standing, he picked up a pack of clothes he'd brought with him, knowing Jean wouldn't give him time to shower. _Probably worried I'll jump in with Remy_. Looking back at the young man, he grinned. _She'd be right_. "Jean and Scott seem a little too adamant about getting an X-Men reunion. Sorry about that, darlin." His voice was rough, but he was glad he'd managed to keep it soft so as not to scare Remy more. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He faked a smile. He was still horny and knew he'd have to hit the shower as soon as possible. Oh, someone was going to pay for this.

Remy nodded, his scent moving from fear to sorrow to acceptance. Logan hadn't stated the obvious. Remy wasn't an X-Men right now. Still, Remy kissed him lightly before slipping out of Logan's arms and heading for the shower. Logan moaned as he noticed the agility in those muscles and the way the man's hips moved as he walked. He was sure Remy didn't know just how good he truly looked. Just before the door closed, he remembered something. "Hey, Rems, there's one more thing." His lover turned around, and Logan noticed how unsure the man looked. "Jub's should be coming down sometime this morning."

Remy nodded and closed the door. Logan waited until the shower started, still debating whether or not he should join in. He could just picture the Cajun. Head thrown back, his hair wet, his body soaped as he pumped himself to a favoured beat. He could hear the moans and wasn't sure if they were his fantasy or the real thing. He took one step forward before feeling a light push at his mind. He growled. Readjusting himself, he turned and left. "Oh yea, someone's going to pay all right."


	6. Chapter 6

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter 6**

Logan walked down the stairs, his senses telling him there was no one in the meeting room. No. Instead, he could smell and hear them in the play room watching TV. He let out a growl. Fully intending to let them have a taste of his mind, he made his way further in the mansion. Just when he entered to room, spotting Jean and Scott watching some chick-flick with Rogue, Bobby and Storm, the doorbell rang. Jean looked over her shoulder, absentmindedly. "Logan, you're closest to the door, would you get that please."

Bishop and Forge didn't even look up from the pool table. Kurt and Hank, though, stood up from the table where they were discussing the merits of meditation. "It's probably Kitty." Kurt cheered as the three made their way to the door, Logan having to be pushed by Hank. "Not right now my friend." The doctor told him. "Wait a little. It won't be long before the whole support group shows up." Logan frowned, not quite understanding what Hank was talking about.

Instead of opening the door, Kurt teleported out of sight and reappeared with a couple of suitcases. Another knock came. "Oops." Kurt smiled a lopsided grin before teleporting out and back in with Kitty and Colossus.

"Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed. Colossus shook his head, amused. "You could have just opened the door."

Kurt smiled at them, sitting on a suitcase. "Ark, but friends, why have doors when you can poof?" They started laughing at the childishness in Kurt's voice.

Colossus was the first one to shake his head. "Because, friend, you just so happen to have forgotten Jubilee outside."

Logan walked out, leaving the others to start chattering and catching up. Outside, Jubilee waited by a van Colossus had probably rented. She was chatting with some guy. He was tall, lean but obviously compact. His hands were rough from usage, and his dirty blond locks looked silky in the morning light. Logan sniffed but couldn't pick up any particular scent. He growled, letting his claws out. As far as he was concerned Jubilee was the daughter he didn't remember having. The man jumped lightly then smiled before transforming to a form Logan recognized. Now the lack of smell made sense. "Morph*! I didn't know you'd be here so soon." Morph nodded, hugging back his friend.

"Well, before we do this whole reunion gig, I'll go unpack some things." Morph kept smiling, transforming himself into a body builder with four arms. As he made his way to the mansion, Morph turned back, a serious look on his face like Logan had never seen him wear before. "Jubilee told Kitty, Colossus and I about this whole dissing the Gambit on our way here. Just so you know, I never did like Stick-in-his-pants."

Logan turned back to Jubilee. "So you're the support group, huh?" At Jubilee's smile and nod, he smiled back. "Good, he needs one."

He grabbed hold of Jubilee's three suitcases when her hand on his stopped him. Looking up, he noticed she had a firm look on her face. "Logan, you and I have to talk." Raising an eyebrow, he let her continue. "Logan, you and I are close, but I'm also very close to Remy. I care for him a lot. I just want to make sure you know that if you ever hurt him…" She trailed off.

Logan wasn't impressed much. He could feel the waves of nervousness coming from her. He growled. Letting go of her baggage, he pushed her back into the van. Growling in her face, he let he claws come out. "Listen to me, bub, and listen good. Remy is mine. You hear me? He's mine, and I take care of what's mine. You might have grown up now, but if you even think of trying to push me aside to claim him, I will hunt you down. I don't share and I'm not known to let go of what's mine. Do we understand each other?"

Jubilee nodded and the smell of fear intertwined with panic filled the air. Logan growled once more before sheathing his claws and backing off. "You…um…" Jubilee took another deep breath before breaking into a smile and hugging him. "You do realize that Remy's like a brother to me, right?" She asked as the two made their way to the mansion. "I would, like, never try to make a move on him. I mean, sure he's hot but he's like my brother. You can't do that with a brother. I'm pretty sure there are rules against that."

Logan shook his head. "So what was that all about?" He gruffed out, still unsure if she could be trusted.

"It's the shovel talk." Jubilee went on as though nothing had happened. "I don't think Remy's dad is going to show up and do it, so I have to make sure you get it. Let's face it, Logan, when I start bringing my boyfriend around you and Remy are going to do the same thing." She laughed.

Logan cracked a smile. "Yea, but if you give him one, try not to scare him too much."

He helped her set up her room before they headed down to the play room to see everyone. His senses were telling him that Remy was still up in his room, but with Jubilee pulling his hand he figured Remy would join them soon.

They arrived just in time to hear Morph explaining how he'd managed to smuggle himself into France by transforming into luggage. Although there was a scare when he'd passed through the X-ray and what showed up was him in human form. They'd nearly tried to open him.

Logan and Jubilee settled on the couch to hear more.

A few minutes later, just like he'd thought, Remy entered the room. Everyone fell silent then. Logan and Hank stared at each other with concern as they both smelt the escalading smell of hate and disgust. Hank's nose wasn't as good and Logan's, so he nodded towards the group where Bobby, Warren, Forge, Bishop and Scott sat. Jean had covered herself, but Logan knew.

"Bonjour." The quiet greeting from Remy resonated in the room. Logan could smell the sorrow coming from him, even though the thief hid it behind a practiced mask. Before he could stop Remy from walking out, though, he had to clench his ears as a screech stopped them all. Logan smiled when he noticed Jubilee had flung herself onto Remy, holding tight. The thief smiled down at her. "Missed me, petite?"

Jubilee looked up at him, her grin splitting her face. "That obvious?" She hugged him one more time before pulling him to the couch. Much to Logan's annoyance, though, she kept herself between them. He knew she was slightly jealous, maybe afraid they'd spend less time with her. Still, she was happy and willing to help them, so Logan decided he'd reassure her later.

In front of them, Colossus sat on a large chair with Kitty on top of him, both smiling and waving. "It is good to see you again, friend." Colossus nodded.

"Good morning, friend. Morph here was just telling us about his amazing adventure throughout Europe." Kurt pointed to a Gambit who was waving a little too enthusiastically.

Remy managed to smile. "Please, homme, you're going to ruin my rep dere." He joked. Logan could smell the nervousness coming from him and nudged Jubilee so that she'd lean a little more on Remy. He hoped his new lover took the small comfort.

Bobby and Warren were sitting on the carpet, not very far from them. "He shouldn't worry about that. Morph is kind of a runner up for whore of the year." Logan let out a low, warning growl to shut up the snickering duo. Not too far, he noticed Hank frowning at them as well.

Morph cleared his throat. "You know, I couldn't find any bathrooms up on the Eiffel Tower, but I really had to go. So I decide get as close to the end as I could and let loose. So then I see these police officers making their way to me while everyone's screaming, so I decide to hide myself in this little shop up there and change into donkey. It was hilarious; no one knew what to do..."

Logan could feel Remy start to relax as Morph went on about how he'd managed to escape the zoo, found himself in Italy, imitated the Pope for a few hours and had to flee back to England. Jubilee had wrapped herself around him again, and he draped an arm over her. He sensed Remy looking over to him and turned to give the man a small smile. He could see the sadness in Remy's eyes as he looked at him holding Jubilee and mentally cursed himself. Locking eyes, he smiled a bit more before turning back to Morph. Logan mentally shook himself, deciding something big needed to be done to prove to the thief that he was still part of Logan's family, more now than ever.

A few more minutes ticked by before Logan nudged Jubilee discreetly. As she stared up at him, Logan nodded towards Remy a small smile on his face. Jubilee smiled back and stood up, stopping the chatter. Grabbing Remy's arm, she pulled him up with her. "Hey, Remy, before I forget… I know this is stupid, but you know that jewellery chest I have that comes with a lock? Well, I kinda forgot the key inside before closing it when I was packing. Could you help me out?" She was beaming at him.

Remy smiled back and Logan could smell the happiness that radiated. "Sure, chère, no problem. Dis is child's play for ol' Remy."

"Make sure you count your jewellery after, Jubs." Rogue told her from her seat on the floor. She was snuggling Bobby as they left. "Never trust a thief."

Once the duo was out of ear shot, Logan stood, letting his claws out. "What's you're problem, darlin'? Why don't ya let the kid alone? Haven't ya tortured him enough through the years?"

Rogue stood up, and it was obvious just how offended she was. "How dare you, Wolverine? If anyone's being tortured here it meh, sugar. That swamp rat planted those memories inta mah mind. He gave 'em to me like I was there when they happened, like I was the one doin' them. And I don't just mean the massacre, sugar. That thief isn't clean. It's a good thing ya've got a healing factor, cause who knows what he'd give you?" She spat in his face.

Scott and Jean stood up, pulling back on Rogue as Hank and Colossus kept a good hand on Logan. "For your information, my dear memory hacking friend, his medical slate is as clean as our feral friend here." Hank stated, letting no room for argument. "Now, Wolverine, I do believe you promised to help Colossus here to fix the truck. I do believe it was something about a motor, if I'm not mistaken."

Logan let his friends lead him away, knowing things were escalading too much. He needed to do something soon. Remy wasn't safe here, and as his lover it was his job to keep him safe.

All too soon it was lunch time and Logan hadn't let up on his anger yet. Walking into the lunch room, he noticed Jean serving them soup. He snorted. Yea, this was a sure way to keep him hungry fifteen minutes later. Remy and Jubilee arrived together not long after him, and Jean pretended to look self-conscious. To Logan, though, she didn't smell of regret. No. It was more like contempt. "Oh, I'm sorry Remy. I must have miscalculated. I'm one portion short, but you don't mind, do you?"

Logan noticed the resigned look on Remy as his shoulders seemed to drop. He started to stand and Logan growled, not about to let his new lover undefended. Plus, what he really wanted was a nice, juicy steak with potatoes. "Soup ain't a real meal, darling. I'm getting some steak. Anyone else in the mood for The Grill? Gumbo?"

"I am terribly sorry Jean, but I myself am like Logan. I need something higher in protein to sustain myself. Piotr, Morph, the two of you have just come in from a long flight, correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't you rather a little more meat?"

Piotr and Morph smiled apologetic as they stood, Jubilee already at the door. "Hey, don't tell me I'm going to be the only girl going?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company." Kitty jumped at the chance as Morph took the appearance of some blond haired woman. Logan recognized her from a picture Morph always kept close.

"Ack, sorry friends, but this seems to be quite amusing." Kurt piped up as Ororo stood to follow.

Remy smiled. Logan shook his head at the wave of happiness relieved of all anguish finally radiating from his lover. Oh yea, they definitely needed this support group. _Remy's family and he'd better start remembering that_.

**LRLRLRLRLR**

*Morph comes from the 1992 animated TV show. He was a shape shifter and Logan recognized him because he's the only one who doesn't put off a personal smell.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter ****7**

Logan woke up before Remy. Looking down at the head on his chest, he smiled. Under normal circumstances it was hard to get the Cajun to wake before 11am while Logan usually got up for 5:30am. He let out a breath of sorrow at that. Now, Remy usually woke up just as the sun was rising, his heart beating out a panic tune. He was afraid of leaving his new lover alone for that reason… _and because of what our teammates might do_. He was glad that at least Christmas had been calm, but he did worry about New Year's Eve. That's when they really celebrated and he didn't want Remy to be left out.

He felt Remy's heart pick up as he started to wake, the beat too fast. Logan held him tighter. The week at been going so well. Remy had been smiling a lot more and Logan had even begun to see the nervousness start to wear out. "Something wrong, darlin'?" He asked, brushing away some of his lover's soft hair.

He felt Remy sigh against him before a light dose of weariness hit him. Oh yea, this is starting well, Logan grunted sarcastically to himself. "Remy just remembered he'd have to pass by de boathouse before de party tonight."

Logan tensed at the thought of the boathouse. He liked having his lover warm in bed with him. They sat in silence for a moment, Logan frowning at the thought of how long Remy had stayed in there. Finally, he shook his head. "I don't want you in there, bub. The place is tearing itself apart." And it was. Since Xavier had gotten ill, he'd let the unfinished place rotting in favour of finding some way of helping his friend.

He heard his lover sigh again. "I know, homme, it's just dat Remy has some gifts dere, and he wanted to give dem, even if dey don't want dem."

Logan grabbed his chin, pulling the head upwards so they could see eye to eye. "I'll get them fore you, darlin', but you don't have to give one to everyone. I don't think some of them deserve your gifts." Logan shook his head, determined to find someway to distract his lover from that train of thought. He wanted the man to be happy, no matter the cost or the price that would need to be paid. He nodded to himself, a plan forming in his mind. Right now, there was a faster way to stop the sad smile Remy was giving him. "So, are you going to cook us something special tonight? Jubs started cooking herself and I know she'd love to learn some of your recipes."

The prospect of cooking had always brought a smile to this man, since the first time they'd met, and today didn't seem any different as Remy gave him one of his wicked smiles. "Morph said he'd teach Ol' Remy here a ting or two in de kitchen. It could be fun."

Logan kissed him then, before getting out of bed. His lover still lay naked, giving him a come-and-get-me look. Logan smirked. "Later, Gumbo." He started, using the affectionate nickname. Remy smile back. He'd already told him how much more he liked the name than being called Swamp Rat. "I have some things I need to finish up myself. We'll spend some time later, promise."

Getting clothed, he headed out of the room for the kitchen. He knew Remy would follow suit soon, but there was too much he needed to plan first. He was glad when he spotted Jubilee, Morph and Hank talking about some resent mission. "Hey, guys." He said, waving as he grabbed a toast from Morph's plate. "I need you to busy Remy, make sure he doesn't have time to think. I need to go… won't be back 'till late tonight." He gruffed out while taking Jubilee's fresh cup of coffee.

"Hey, that's mine you brute!" She called out before frowning. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I got me a new mission, darlin', and no you ain't coming." He set the cup back on the table.

As he prepared to walk out, Hank called to him. "If you see the professor, tell him we say Happy New Years." His voice wavered. Hank was the only other teammate who knew of the professor's sickness. Nodding, Logan headed out for the garage.

With one last look behind him, he took one of the smaller jets and headed out. He knew Remy would be impatient about his gifts, but there was one stop he needed to do first.

It took about two hours before the jet landed. He would have arrived sooner if he hadn't felt Jean trying to locate him. The locator for the jet had been ripped out and waited his return in the garage. Getting out, he spotted a woman waiting for him. "Hope ya waited for me inside, darlin', it's cold here." He grinned.

The woman smiled as they hugged and she led him inside. "Happy New Year, Logan! So, how have you been? It's very good to see you. How is everyone?"

"Happy New Year, Moira." He smiled back as they headed down the many corridors of the hospital. "The team's not holding up very well, though. Remy's back and it has everyone taking sides." She gave him a sharp look and he growled. "Remy's family, Moira…"

She turned back, smiling a little relieved. "That's good. Remy's a good man and I'd hate to hear that his closest friend had turned his back on him."

Logan smiled fondly at the thought of Remy. "Make that lovers, darlin'." He told her before becoming serious again as the approached a section of the hospital with an indoor garden. "Tell it to me straight. How is he?" He nodded to the closed doors. "It's getting harder to hide him."

Moira smiled sadly and he could smell the chagrin she tried to hide away by her profession. "We can't remove the power reducing collar anymore." She stated quietly. "The voices had started tormenting his dreams. It's even worst when he's awake. He understands, though. We've found a concoction to negate any further degradation of his mind, but his other symptoms…" She stopped, taking a calming breath before continuing. "His body is deteriorating of old age. It can't be helped. I suppose we could try infusing him with your blood, but for how long? And what kind of life would he have, cast away surrounded by these walls, knowing he couldn't fight his battle anymore." She shook his head, looking back to Logan. "He isn't stable enough just yet. The inhibitor doesn't block his power entirely; he's grown to strong for that. If you didn't have a thick a head, I wouldn't allow you to see him, but… It'll probably be another three weeks before anyone else can visit." She turned at that, leaving Logan to open the door and find his friend.

He'd stayed to have lunch with his old friend, explaining what was going on back in the mansion and what his position was. He was surprised to find his old friend agreed. Xavier had even given him a slip to fetch a few important documents at Erick's headquarters. That's where he was going now. He glanced back at his watch. He just hoped this didn't take long. There were still the presents to bring inside from the boathouse, not to mention phase two and three of his plan he needed to attend to soon.

The jet came to a sudden stop and he turned it off. There was no point in letting it burn out the fuel if Magneto had spotted him. The thing descended slowly and the door was forced open. Standing, he took a whiff of air to assess the situation. _Not good_, he growled. He knew this was dangerous, but he hadn't expected this bad a welcome.

Stepping outside, Logan came face-to-face with Erick, Victor, and the whole of the Brotherhood which rivalled the whole of the X-Men school in numbers. "Magneto. Sabertooth." He nodded to the two of them. Well, if Erick let him survive their meeting, he might be able to work on part three after all.

"So, the great Wolverine graces us with his presence, I see. Are you here all by yourself?" There was a light smirk on his face. Victor growled low at that, but instead of the usual scent of battle there was annoyance. Logan's nod was barely perceivable, but he knew his brother had caught it.

"I thought you might like some news about Xavier, bub." He growled out.

At Erick's smile, Logan realised the man didn't know there was anything wrong with his long time friend. "Charles? I haven't heard from him in a while. Hiding somewhere I presume? Has he finally realised there is no hope for peace between mutants and humans? Has he finally given up on his unrealistic dream? Tell me, what has he been up to lately?" The sardonic smile was still there.

Logan didn't miss a beat, his speech devoid of all emotions. "Dying."

Erick took a step back, shocked. The smile whipped from his face, he turned. "Let's speak inside."

Logan followed. As he reached his brother, Victor grabbed his hand. "Well? I've been waiting for your call, little brother."

Logan smirked. "I ain't saying no, but we'll have to talk later." His brother smirked back, and Logan walked into the metallic building.

As they entered the spatious office, Erick spun around, furry in his eyes. "What do you mean, dying? What has happened?"

Logan sighed as he took a seat, bidding Erick to do the same before retailing how Xavier's power had taken a sudden leap in magnitude and his control had abandoned him to the point where he couldn't tell his thoughts apart anymore. After that, came the usual system failure of a man who'd outlived his body.

"Where is he?" Erick asked, his voice barely a whisper as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

Logan shook his head. "Can't tell you that, bub, it'd be too dangerous for him."

Erick nodded, starting to regain from the initial shock. "And you're telling me no one except you and I know of this?"

Again, Logan shook his head. "There are the ones taking care of him. Hank discovered the symptoms first. Then there's Saber."

Erick frowned. "Sabertooth…?" He shook his head, a playful smile on his lips in spite of the pain in his eyes. "Well, if the infamous brothers have finally made up, perhaps he'll finally start focussing on the missions I give him." His smile left him again as he stood. "Thank-you for bothering to come and telling me this…"

Logan stood, raising his hand to stop the flow of words. "There's one more thing. Chuck gave me this." He handed the small note he'd already guess was coded. "He said there were some documents I had to fetch."

The smile was back again, sadder than before. "A truce, then. I suppose I can meet him half way. I'd wondered why Xavier had sent me his prized possessions, though our friendship kept me from looking. Wait here."

Logan sat back down, glancing at his watch. No sooner was Erick gone that Victor entered, coming to sit beside him. "Well…" He asked, impatiently.

Logan looked as his watch as the plane landed at the mansion. He'd had to decline the invitation for the late supper, knowing he was running late. Letting his senses roam, he smelt his teammates heading for the dinning room. "Oh my stars and garters, what smells so good?" Beast's voice drifted into his ears.

Coming back to himself, he headed for the boathouse to fetch the gifts. He didn't care if he missed the party, so long as he was there for the last present. He knew that if Remy didn't see his gifts by the tree he go fetch them himself, and probably miss a good part of the party too. _Can't let that happen_, Logan shook his head.

No sooner were the gifts dropped did he hurried back out. He'd smelt Remy coming and couldn't allow himself to be see yet.

_No use waiting anymore_. Taking out his phone, he dialled. _"You've reached the Avengers' Headquarters."_

Logan snorted. He didn't have much respect for the Avengers, but at least it wasn't the Justice League. "Yea, I need to talk to the Captain."

There was brief pause. In the background he could hear all the laughter and the commotion going on.

Finally a voice answered. _"Captain America, what's the emergency?"_

Logan let out a laugh at the serious tone, a first real laugh in over six months since Remy had been cast away and Xavier had fallen ill. "Hey Captain. Happy New Year!" He called back.

"_Wolverine, is that you?"_ The voice was incredulous. _"Do you know what time it is?"_

Logan grunted. "Yea, that's why I gotta make this fast, bub. Ya remember that favour ya owe me? Well, I'm cashing it in. I need ya ta come fetch me 'round midnight. The team's breaking up and some of us none X-Men need a place ta crash."

He heard Captain America sigh on the other end. _"The whole team's here, but I'll find you some rooms. About how many do you need?"_

Logan frowned, counting fast. "Make that seven."

"_Alright, I'll be there."_ There was a note of surrender in his voice. _"Happy New Year."_

"Oh Captain, there's one more thing. You tell Nick and I'll give you a gift in the form of my claws in your chest." Hanging up the phone, he headed back inside just in time to see everyone settling to start opening gifts. Sitting beside Remy, he let his hand come rest on the man's waist. "Sorry I'm late, had a little something to take care of." He whispered.

He watched as they all took turns opening their presents, growling every time one of Remy's ended up in a 'trash' pile. The clock was ticking.

Just as they were finishing up, Logan nudged the final gift he'd kept hidden for Jubilee to find. "Hey, wait a minute, there's a gift here from Xavier." Jubilee called by the tree.

"Really?" Scott stood, excited. "Pass it here, let's see what it is."

Jubilee picked it up and shook her head. "It's for you, Remy." Logan fought back a smirk at their fearless leader.

"Probably a pity gift. You know how Xavier can be." Jean crossed her arms, a little put upon. This time Logan growled low and dangerous, releasing his hold on Remy so he could open it.

He watched as Remy frowned silently. He smelt of nervousness and distrust. Afraid of what he would find. As he opened the gift, Logan smiled as he noticed the set of books. He finally got what Xavier and Erick had been hinting at. Erick had had the box already wrapped so he couldn't look inside. _Just you wait, Rems, this ain't just books, thoses are both his and Magneto's notes._ Flipping through the top one, Logan could smell the wonder come off Remy, his eyes growing wide. They both realised that Xavier had just trusted him with every secret the mansion held. Logan knew for a fact that some of those secrets were even unknown to Jean and Scott. Neither had ever really bothered trying to explore the place.

A letter fell out of the book. "What's it say, brother?" Logan heard Ororo's uneasiness as she spoke, breaking the silence.

Remy opened it.

"Dear Remy LeBeau,

I hope you can forgive me for not stepping up and helping you.

I never should have allowed the trial to take place in the first place.

I ask that someday you can forgive my behaviour.

For now, I find myself looking for a successor and hope you will accept.

Always, Charles Xavier"

Remy wiped his eyes and by the happiness he was radiating, Logan knew he'd done something right. Still, he was taken back by surprise. Oh, he didn't mind Remy becoming their leader. He wouldn't follow Scott and would never really take a woman seriously so Jean was out as well, but he figured Xavier would have tried to convince him to lead. He was glad he hadn't. He needed to be able to escape whenever.

"I knew it, it's a pity gift." Jean spoke up, ending another descending silence. "I mean there's no way Xavier would actually give the team to you. It just means he accepts you back, that's all, right Scott?" She looked over to her husband, tight lipped.

Scott nodded. "Obviously. You'd have to be dense not to see it. Who would actually follow his leadership anyways?"

Warren and Bobby laughed at that. Logan couldn't believe they were still at it. Here was a letter from their leader, and they were still attacking his lover. The happiness was dying down from Remy as well, slowly being replaced by a sorrow acceptance. He stood up. "That's it; I've had it with you, Summers. Remy's one of us, and you don't treat your own like that. If the Professor says he leads, then he leads. You got that?" He growl, claws out in the open.

Scott stood up, hand by his sunglasses. "I warned you not to take that tone with me, Logan. So long as I stand, I'll be leading the X-Men."

Logan relaxed at that, knowing he'd been right to call in his favour. With a nod, he let his claws sink back into his body. "Fine, you want to lead the X-Men, go ahead. I quit. Colossus, you still own that barn?" He looked to the side at the man. Supporting a teammate was one thing, but quitting the team was another.

Colossus frowned momentarily before seeming to catch on. Remy still looked confused. "Yes, I do, and it is rather big at that. I could use some company, if it is what you have in store."

Logan nodded. "Good." Turning, he smiled briefly at Remy, trying to ease the pain he saw. "If Chuck sees you leading his troops, I don't think it'd be right to refuse. What do you say?"

"Hey, hold on a second." Scott called. "You can't start a new team. We're the X-Men, we're Xavier's legacy."

"I for one don't see why we can't settle elsewhere, make new teams." Beast stood, arms crossed.

Bishop stood, facing him. "You can't take the jet. That belongs to the X-Men."

Logan shrugged. "Don't worry 'bout that. The Captain owes me one." He smiled as he heard the plane coming.

As he turned to leave, He was pleased the Remy, Ororo, Hank, Colossus, Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee and Morph hurried to catch up. Midnight had struck. At the door, Remy took a deep breath and turned around. "Gambit tinks he's already found de team's name: you can call us de Warrior's Legacy*."

Logan laughed as they made their way to the top of the building, listening to Scott gap and stutter in anger. As they reached the top, though, everyone except Logan took up their attack position. Captain America was standing by the door of the plane, just like he'd agreed, but Victor was leaning on it as well.

"So, Saber, fancy joining the Warrior's Legacy out in Europe? I'm sure Gumbo here'll find a place for your mercenaries."

He smirked as he watched his brother smile. "Just like old times." The two made their way inside, as the rest of the team filled with confusion followed. He smiled as Remy sat beside him, Morph transforming into a large dog to sleep at his side. He caught the interested gleam in Victor's eyes and shook his head. The New Year couldn't have started better as midnight struck.

**LRLRLRLRLR**

And a big thanks to Tutela Twin for the idea on the team's name XD

I've thought about righting a sequel, but apparently it takes about 1-2 yrs for me to write something, so who knows?

Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
